films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Time for Trouble
Time for Trouble is the third episode of the third season and the fifty-third episode of the series. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Jingle, Jingle, Jingle in 1991. In this episode, James takes over Gordon's work, but is humbled after having to push a stranded Toby to the Works. Plot It was a very busy time for the Fat Controller's engines, as the Island of Sodor has a lot of visitors. The Fat Controller schedules more trains to cope with the demand, with Gordon in particular having to make more journies than usual. Gordon is eager to ensure all his trains are on time and works harder than ever to make sure this happens. Things are so hectic that at times Gordon has no sooner dropped off one load of passengers that he has to take another. Gordon doesn't mind however, and does his increased workload without fuss. The Fat Controller however soon decides that Gordon deserves a rest and James will take his trains and the express instead. James couldn't be happier at the chance to show off and be as respected as Gordon. One day in the yard, James boasts to Toby about how important he is and how he's never late. The Fat Controller arrives and tells Toby its time for him to go to the works to have his worn parts replaced. Toby is upset at having to go for repairs and asks if Henrietta can go with him, however the Fat Controller refuses as he needs all coaches to be available. Percy promises to look after Henrietta, while Toby is gone. Toby puffs away to the Works on the main line, however as his water tank is smaller than most of the other engines he soon feels thirsty. He is glad when he starts to approach Lower Tidmouth and stops for a drink as he doesn't think it will be a problem and neither does his driver. However the signalman has never met Toby and he orders him to continue on and clear the line for James and the express. Toby sadly leaves and struggles to the next station to stock up, but runs out of water and loses steam and is left stranded on the main line. Toby's fireman knows they need to warn James about the blockage on the line and luckily Percy comes by with Henrietta who hates leaving Toby stranded. Percy assures her she's helping Toby by carrying the fireman which cheers her up. The fireman reaches the station in time and tells James's crew what has happened. The signalman apologises for causing the trouble while James is angry, knowing this will make him late and fumes when his driver tells him he'll need to push Toby as well as pull the express. Finding Toby, James gives the tram a bump before starting to push him along. James works harder than ever, having to push and pull a train at the same time and by the time he reaches the station he is exhausted. Some children on the platform see this and joke that as the express is late and James is tired it must mean that he couldn't pull it alone and needed Toby's help. Toby assures James the children are only teasing, but James doesn't see the funny side at all. Characters *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt *The New Signalman *Henrietta (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Hault *Wellsworth *Cronk Viaduct *Lower Tidmouth *Knapford *Knapford Yards *Tidmouth Sheds *The Windmill *Hawin Croka *The Country Line *The Valley Bridge *The Works (mentioned) Gallery TimeforTrouble1991titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card TimeforTroubletitlecard.png|Remastered title card TimeforTroublerestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card TimeforTroubleUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card TimeforTroubleUStitlecard2.jpg|2002 US title card TimeforTroubleDigitalReleaseTitleCard.png|Digital Download title card TimeforTroubleWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card TimeforTroubleSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish title Card TimeforTroubleItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card TimeforTroubleFinnishTitleCard.jpg|Finnish Title Card TimeForTroubleSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card TimeforTroubleGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card TimeforTroubleRussiantitlecard.png|Russian title card TimeforTroubleJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card TimeforTrouble.png TimeforTrouble1.png TimeforTrouble2.png TimeforTrouble3.png TimeforTrouble4.png TimeforTrouble5.png TimeforTrouble6.png TimeforTrouble7.png TimeforTrouble8.png TimeforTrouble9.png TimeforTrouble10.png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1991 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Time For Trouble And Other Thomas Stories (1992, US) Category:Time For Trouble And Other Thomas Stories (August 20, 1992) Full Category:Gordon And The Famous Visitor (1998, US) Category:Gordon And The Famous Visitor (February 10, 1998) Full